¿Puedo ser tu estrella? Traducción
by LindenCorina15
Summary: Severus es un hombre amargado, cambiando amantes como cambia de ropa. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando un joven extraño irrumpa en su casa y su vida? ¿Cómo reaccionar si alguien te dice con tanto cariño: puedo ser tu estrella? / Traducción del fic "Posso ser sua estrela?" de Luana Rosette.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **¿Puedo ser tu Estrella?** ***Traducción***

Autora: **Luana Rosette**

Traductora: LindenCorina15

Pairing: **Harry Potter** / **Severus Snape**

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling y a **Luana Rosette**.

Advertencias: **Slash** (Relación Chico x Chico) **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre los personajes), por lo tanto, si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con esto, es simple: No lo leas. UA

Summary: Severus es un hombre amargado, cambiando amantes como cambia de ropa. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando un joven extraño irrumpa en su casa y su vida? ¿Cómo reaccionar si alguien te dice con tanto cariño: puedo ser tu estrella?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El nuevo huésped de Severus**

 **.**

No puedo decir desde cuándo, ni por qué, pero había sido algunos años que mi vida se vio sacudida por la extraña sensación. La que estoy viviendo, un extraña deja-vu. Todos mis mañanas son iguales, todas mis tardes y noches, todos y todas son iguales. Tal vez la única vez que salí un poco de la rutina era como la que estoy ahora frente al espejo de mi habitación, analizando un gran signo púrpura en mi mejilla izquierda.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo va a desaparecer?

Yo no soy un ser vanidoso, oh no, lo dejo a mis amigos Sirius y Lucius. Yo soy más una persona práctica. Y estemos de acuerdo, yo no soy lo que llamaríamos alguien que posee una belleza convencional, y con un hematoma de ese tamaño en la cara, difícilmente conseguiré una compañía que caliente el otro lado de mi cama. Hecho que fui recientemente abandonado a causa de ese moretón. Mph, no es mi culpa si algunas personas no pueden soportar oír la verdad.

« _Genial, siempre supe que no me amabas, y créeme, nunca esperé que lo hicieras_ », la voz de su último amante sonó en la mente « _Por si algún día hubo algún sentimiento en esa piedra que llamas corazón, difícilmente será amor._ »

Y entonces en ese momento, yo dije algo que realmente no recuerdo, pero eso fue probablemente la causa de mi marca... hm... ¡Ah, sí!

« _Con amor o sin amor, no recuerdo que te negaras a abrir tus piernas y gimieras por esta piedra. De verdad, ¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso de cuál de los dos tiene más problemas?_ »

Sí..., más o menos se trataba de eso.

Sé que no era la mejor manera de arreglar la situación, pero no puedo negar que el tipo se aprovechó de la oportunidad de poner fin a esta relación. Ambos íbamos detrás de cosas diferentes: Él por un sentimiento inexistente y yo por su culo. Le bastó más unos segundos para marcar mi cara y dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación, tendré que salir de todos modos.

Me alejé un poco del espejo y revisé una vez más mi vestimenta, no está mal. Dejé la habitación y caminé hacia la puerta, luego cogí mi abrigo, que se había quedado en el armario y llevé mi mano al bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones por las llaves.

 _Ding dong_.

Dejé escapar el aire de manera irritada, ¿por qué siempre que estamos saliendo aparece alguien que nos atrasa? Como si para ello necesitase ayuda. Puse la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Nada de lo que imaginaba me había preparado para lo que vi al abrir. Delante de mí estaba lo que yo no podía ver más que un muchacho flaco y andrajoso. Me miró directamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, protegido detrás de sus gruesas y horribles gafas de montura, rotas. Cuando abrió un poco la boca en un intento de iniciar cualquier diálogo, le corté:

—No voy a dar limosna. —Y cerré la puerta en sus narices.

Fue sólo unos segundos después me acordé de que me iba. Todo lo que hice fue encogerme de hombros, esperaré unos minutos y luego me iré. Puede que el chico me vea salir y luego irrumpa en la casa para robar algo y...

 _Ding dooom_

Mi campana suena de nuevo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Y confirmando mis sospechas, abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, con la misma expresión que tenía hace unos minutos, antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Eso me desconcertó un poco, pero no más que cuando lo oí:

—Bueno, creo que hubo un malentendido —dijo de manera sonriente—, no soy un mendigo, Severus, lo que quiero es un poco más pretencioso.

— ¿Qué es…? Espera allí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¿Eh? —El muchacho inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y dijo incluso sonriendo—: ¿Y cómo no lo sabría? Nada más lógico, ¿no? —dijo alegremente a pesar de no explicarse.

Aaaah, ese tono alegre ya me está molestando.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importa cómo es que sabes mi nombre, simplemente desaparece.

— ¿Desaparecer? —Se llevó un dedo a los labios, pareciendo un poco confundido—. Pero si he venido aquí sólo para vivir contigo.

— ¿Vivir conmigo? —Loco. Este chico estaba loco—. ¿Tienes algún problema, niño? Anda fuera de aquí. Y...

— ¿Significa eso que no me dejas vivir contigo?

—Que grandes poderes de deducción tienes.

—Hmm, no quería tener que llegar a esto. —Él parecía realmente pesaroso que lo que sea fuese a hacer, lo que me hizo sentir muy alarmado.

— ¿Esto?

Y delante de mi cerró los ojos, poco a poco empezó a contar.

—Uno, dos, tres...

Yo debería cerrarle la puerta una vez más en las narices, pero una pequeña curiosidad se apoderó de mí. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza y tenía una expresión tan concentrado que realmente parecía que algo iba a suceder.

— ¡... siete…, ocho..., nueve...y diez!

Y al final realmente ocurrió.

— ¿Está todo bien ahí, niño? —Una voz salió detrás del chico.

Un oficial de policía había doblado la esquina y miró al muchacho que había adquirido una expresión extraña. ¿Y yo? Realmente yo no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí… oficial... —El chico, por primera vez desde que lo vi, su expresión alegre se fue y ahora fue reemplazada con una máscara de puro miedo—, este hombre estaba tratando de meterme en su casa con propuestas extrañas.

— ¿QUÉ? —El hombre se alarmó.

Por lo general, en situaciones como éstas, sin querer ser prejuicioso, la policía tendría más sospechosa de niños harapientos como este que de nobles contribuyentes de impuestos que salían de sus pobres hogares, pero parece que esto era una excepción, eso decía su rostro disgustado al mirarme.

— ¿Cómo se...?

—Ja, ja, ja, —El chico interrumpió a la policía con un ataque de risa, y yo estaba de nuevo seguro: este chico está loco—. Señor oficial, lo siento, estaba bromeando, no esperaba que usted me creyera. Severus es mi tío, estoy viviendo con él durante algún tiempo. —Se volvió hacia mí con la mayor de las sonrisas—. ¿No es así, tío?

Bastardo, era todo lo que podía pensar al verlo mirándome de una manera tan evidente. El policial todavía parecía receloso, y lo único que podía decir para que aquella ridícula confusión terminara pronto fue:

—Por supuesto, mi sobrino a veces no sabe cómo jugar.

La mirada del oficial fue para el niño, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, evaluando aquellos harapos que lo cubrían.

—Pasé a través de situaciones difíciles hoy, señor. —El muchacho parecía entender por qué la policía lo miraba tanto—. Realmente tuve un largo día y sé que mi tío me dejará entrar y me consentirá con calma y así por fin pueda descansar.

Era extraño la forma educada en la que hablaba, pero más extraño aún era cómo la policía parecía creer todo lo que decía, casi resopló exasperado cuando el hombre hizo un gesto satisfecho con la respuesta y nos dio la espalda a nosotros. El muchacho, mostrando más rapidez de lo que parecía, se aprovecha de mi falta de atención y entró en mi propia casa.

También entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—No sé lo que eres, niño, pero espero que salgas de esta casa inmediatamente o...

—Un menor acaba de protagonizar una escena falsa de abuso en frente de su casa—. El niño se volvió hacia mí y me miró con una mirada maliciosa—. Un oficial de policía atiende a su petición de ayuda, pero inmediatamente lo niega todo. ¿De verdad crees que la policía dejará de inmediato sin rondar alrededor de una pequeña área para asegurarse de que está bien? Qué lindo, Severus, yo nunca había visto este lado tan inocente de ti.

Esto realmente me desarmó. No sólo por su argumento, más por la tercera cara que el muchacho mostró: Un demonio. Estoy delante de un demonio.

Pero luego su expresión se vuelve a una sonrisa angelical y me dijo:

—Bien, ahora ¿dónde está mi habitación?

— ¿Todavía piensas que vas a vivir aquí? ¡Ni loco!

—Pero ¿por qué no? —El hijo de puta me miró como si la respuesta no era obvia—. Ah, sí, tienes razón. Yo di todo por sentado, pero no te pregunté.

El muchacho dio unos pasos hacia mí todavía con esa expresión estúpida y feliz. Di dos pasos atrás, pero él ya estaba muy cerca de mí. Tomando mi mano izquierda, me miró profundamente a los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Puedo ser tu estrella?

Me tomé unos segundos mirando al joven que en cuestión de segundos me había mostrado tantas caras, y que en ese momento mostró una nueva: una profunda seriedad.

Negué con la cabeza, confuso, y saqué mi mano de entre la suya.

—Loco. Yo ya sabía, pero tenía que decirlo en voz alta para confirmarlo. Estás loco.

—No, soy una estrella —Él sonrió otra vez— y bajé sólo para estar contigo.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me crea que eres una estrella? —le pregunté con desprecio

— ¿No quieres creerme? —preguntó con algo de pesar para sólo sonreír entusiasmado de nuevo—. Está bien, no creas —dijo como si me autorizase algo irrelevante

¿Por qué me siento como si me dan ganas de llorar? ¡Este chico es desesperante!

— ¿Cómo? —El chico sólo podría estar al borde de la locura y yo de un buen dolor de cabeza.

—He venido aquí para hacerte feliz, Severus, si no crees que soy una estrella que te hace feliz, no creas.

—Mira, niño, estoy muy atrasado, tengo una cita y...

—Efectivamente. —El chico estaba de acuerdo conmigo—. Dejar al señor Black y los otros esperando no es un buen negocio. Bueno, no es como que estoy tratando de evitar que te marches.

—La cuestión no es que... — ¿Qué acaba de decir?— ¿Cómo diablos sabes que me encontraré con Sirius y los demás? ¿Cómo sabes quién es Sirius?

—De donde vengo yo, me pasé toda la vida observándote, Severus —La forma en que repitió mi nombre me dio escalofríos—. Sé todo de ustedes, y yo sé que estas atrasado. —Comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta—. El señor Black y los otros estarán preocupados si no te presentas.

—Hey. —Me di la vuelta y lo tomé por la muñeca—. ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que un extraño, por más loco que sea, esté solo en mi casa? ¿Lo crees?

—No soy un extraño. —Me miró de nuevo con sus enormes ojos verdes—. Yo soy tu estrella.

—Argh. —Solté el aire enojado. No podía sacarlo sin hacer frente a las consecuencias del supuesto guardia fuera o cualquier otro escándalo que ese loco de boca suelta más desarrollada de lo que debería tener para su edad pudiera armar—. Está bien, te vienes conmigo.

— ¿Cómo? —Casi sonreír al ver que por primera vez en la noche pude desconcertar esa criatura irritante.

—Vienes conmigo. No te voy a dejar solo en mi casa y no vas a dejarte echar tan fácilmente. Así que te llevaré conmigo.

—Pero... aún no tengo nada de ropa, además de estas.

—Puede ponerte algo mío.

—Pero ya está atrasa...

—No necesito que me lo recuerdes cada cinco segundos, ya tengo un reloj para eso. ¡Ve a cambiarte!

Él huye tan pronto como acabé de exclamar, y no me altero de verlo correr por el pasillo, cuando no le dije dónde estaba mi habitación, solo oigo el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, preferí no discutir, pues daba por seguro que era mi dormitorio. Pero yo no podía dejar de preguntarme: ¿Como él sabía a la primera en que habitación estaba durmiendo?

Él fue muy rápido para cambiarse, y con ropa nueva, a pesar de las gafas todavía rotas, parecía alguien un poco más presentable. Tenía el pelo mojado, y al parecer había tratado de domarlo. Intento inútil debo decir. Gracias a la ropa grande, su aspecto era extremadamente infantil, las manos ocultas en las mangas y el ruedo de los pantalones tuvo que ser enrollado un par de veces, mph, enano.

Sin decir una palabra, me volví de espalda a él, me dirigí a la puerta y él me siguió. Ciertamente, con su característica sonrisa tonta plasmada en su rostro

Será una larga noche.

* * *

 **N.T.** : Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otra **traducción**.

Vagando por los fics en portugués di con esta maravilla y ya que a una amiga también le llamó la atención cuando se lo comenté, decidí traducírselo en _regalo_. Sin embargo, consideré también el querer compartirlo a todo el _fandom_ en **español** que no pudiera entender portugués, así que me comuniqué con la **autora** y ¡tarán! Me ha permitido traerselos a ustedes. Es corto y está completo, así que espero traerles pronto los capítulos listos.

Desde este espacio doy un agradecimiento a **Luana Rosette** y unas grandes felicitaciones por esta hermosa historia. ¡ _Obrigado_ , Luana R.!

Y a ustedes, ¡felices lecturas y feliz año _2016_! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling y a **Luana Rosette**.

.

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Viejos conceptos y mentes degradadas.**

* * *

— ¡Y al fin viene el invitado de honor!

Sirius, en su actitud exagerada de siempre, levantó su copa hacía mí al verme entrar al bar que normalmente nuestro pequeño grupo usa para reunirse de vez en cuando.

—Y veo que el nuevo trofeo que lleva Adrian se convirtió en una leyenda —dijo mi supuesto amigo, mirando el moretón en mi cara.

—No hay comentarios —farfullo amenazante, pero todo lo que obtengo es una risa de Black.

Siento un gran deseo de alejarme de esa mesa y simplemente salir de allí, pero una voz tranquila también me recibió.

—Me alegro de que vinieras, Severus. —Lupin, sentado al lado de su mujer Nymphadora, sonríe—. Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos.

—Y con razón. —Lucius se llevó con calma el vaso a los labios y me miró fijamente—. Si fuera Sirius no vería mucha razón para alardear, pero un Severus Snape atrasado sería uno de los primeros signos del fin del mundo.

—Oye —Sirius dio un empujón con su hombro a su amante— ¿cómo así?

—Sólo alguien que llegó cinco minutos antes de Severus no puede decir mucho acerca de los retrasos de otra gente. —El rubio se alzó de hombros, pero claramente estaba enojado. Parece que Black tendrá una buena noche en compañía de sus cinco pequeños amigos.

Si bien tengo esa presencia tras mi solapa (que al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo desde la entrada hasta la mesa), mi destino nocturno no será muy diferente.

Hasta que mis pensamientos llegaron a ese punto, yo ya estaba sentado

—Tuve algunos contratiempos —dije mientras llamaba al camarero y el mayor de mis "contratiempos" se sentaba a mi lado.

— ¿Y este niño? ¿Quién es? —Nymphadora parece haber sido la primera del grupo en notar al extraño muchacho que estaba conmigo.

—Nadie —hablo, aunque parece más un gruñido. Me vuelvo hacia el chico que me iba a servir y pedir una pinta.

—No seas desagradable, Severus —Lucius habló tan pomposo como siempre, y volviéndose hacia el chico, preguntó—: ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

—Nadie —respondió el muchacho sonriente, sorprendiendo a algunos en la mesa, y haciendo que dejé escapar un largo suspiro.

Ya iniciará la letanía.

—¿Cómo? —Sirius cuestionó, entrando en la conversación

—Severus dice que soy _Nadie_ , así que soy _Nadie_ —respondió de forma natural—. Ah, quiero un jugo de naranja —dijo al camarero antes de que él se alejara de la mesa.

—Hey, chico —lo miro de una manera intimidante—, yo no veo que traigas dinero, ¿cómo vas a pagar?

—No voy a pagar, tú lo harás. —Y al parecer, la intimidación es una más de las técnicas que no funcionan con él.

—Tsk. —Me doy por vencido, era demasiado cansado discutir con ese chico.

—Severus, ¿esa no es la camisa que te di la navidad pasada? —Tonks eligió el peor momento para ser observadora.

—Lo es —Lupin apoyó a su esposa—. Y estos pantalones... Creo que te he visto usándolo otras veces.

—Realmente, Severus, tu vestuario es muy limitado. —El chico se vuelve hacia mí—. No sé tú, pero a la hora de comprar ropa para mí, quiero algunas cosas más variadas.

—¿Quién dijo que voy a comprarte ropa?

Paciencia...

Tengo que buscar en algún lugar un poco de paciencia... ¿pero dónde?

—Bueno, si voy a vivir contigo, no puedo estar caminando por ahí desnudo. No es que me importe, pero no creo que sea apropiado para...

—¿Vivir contigo? —Lucius levantó la ceja ante esa extraña evolución en la conversación, si puedo considerar esto una conversación.

—Woooou, Snape —Sirius dejó salir una gran carcajada—. En realidad ahora estás mirando chicos cada vez más jóvenes.

—Cállate, Black, él...

—Él no me buscó. —Harry miró a Sirius con esos grandes ojos verdes intimidantes—. Yo lo busqué, quiero ser su estrella.

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio durante unos segundos, creo que la falta de reacción era inevitable. El camarero llegó, dejó las bebidas, y el muchacho tuvo tiempo para tomar unos sorbos de su jugo de naranja a la mesa hasta que los de la mesa fueran reaccionando.

—¿Có..., cómo? —Lupin parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarme como un pervertido corrompedor de menores de edad.

—He bajado sólo para eso. —El chico alzó los hombros—. Quiero ser su estrella.

—Tú... ¿De verdad crees que eres una estrella? —Sirius parecían bailar entre la preocupación y la risa.

—No creo, soy. —El chico frunció el ceño, como si estuviéramos hablando algo absurdo—. Sólo vine para hacer a Severus una persona feliz.

—Uhhh. Entonces será un trabajo largo.

—Sirius —Lucius miró a él—, el chico ya tiene serios problemas, no lo incentives.

—Yo tengo serios problemas. —El chico admite, ganándose de nuevo la mirada extrañada de todos en la mesa—. ¿Ha visto el interior de su casa? Todo está bien organizado, que daba miedo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que un hombre mantenga su casa limpia? —La ofensa que estaba sufriendo ya estaba tomando grandes proporciones.

—Oh, nada, siempre me gustó entretenerme viendo mi reflejo en el reflejo del reflejo del reflejo de mis ojos cuando veo los azulejos de su cuarto de baño. —Estupendo, ahora Black se unió al lado del enemigo.

—Yo no digo que sea un problema —Lucius, la única mente sana en esa mesa, se manifestó—, pero en realidad, su fijación en mantener a todos sus condimentos milimétricamente colocadas en orden alfabético es un poco perturbadora. —Es una pena que hablara para probar que la convivencia con Black finalmente comenzó a afectar su cabeza.

—Mucha gente guarda sus especias en orden alfabético —traté de defenderme, ya que al parecer yo soy el único que no abandona esta "causa perdida".

—Sí —Lupin sonríe divertido por el curso de la conversación, que cruel—, pero no por tipo, color y segundo nombre del creador de la marca.

Toda la mesa, excepto yo, por supuesto, estalla en una gran carcajada.

—¡Ah! —Black salta en su asiento al recordar algo. Vergonzoso, por cierto—. ¿Y te acuerdas de ese momento que fuimos a su casa y...?

Y con eso, MIS amigos comenzaron a tejer más y más historias de mis extraños hábitos, de mi forma de comer, cómo organizo los estantes, la forma de caminar... ¿Y el mocoso? Oh, este chico oía al parecer fascinado. Y se echó a reír. Cómo reía el muy maldito.

Mientras que los otros estaban entretenidos por una historia en particular, llamé la atención del mocoso y dije:

—¿Estás contento ahora? ¡No van a parar pronto!

—Me alegro de eso —respondió con esa maldita sonrisa descarada—. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti, Severus.

—¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabes lo que es una pregunta retórica! —Y mi desesperación creció.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Sirius palmeaba a costas de mi "invitado"—. Eres un muchacho divertido... Chico... —Parecía considerar sus propias palabras—. No podemos seguir llamándote _Chico_ por el resto de la noche. — ¡No me importa, puedo pasar el resto de la noche llamándolo _Chico_ , _Pequeño mocoso_ , _Invasor de propiedades privadas_!—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Nombre? —Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. No tengo nombre.

Y de nuevo, todos en la mesa lo miraron como si el chico tenía algún retraso mental grave. Hecho del que estoy más que seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes no tener un nombre? —Nymphadora preguntó torpemente—. Todos tienen un nombre, o al menos, alguna manera en la que nos llama.

—Las estrellas no tienen nombres, sólo unos pocos, y éstos porque los humanos les dieron.

—Creo que él quiere que nosotros le demos un nombre —Lucius dijo como si fuera un favor al chico, pero está claro que era para su propia diversión.

—Eso suena divertido. —Sirius era más honesto con sus intenciones.

Nadie las merece.

Ahora mis amigos se entretienen dando nombres al azar. Uno criticando la elección de otro en un gran juego. Remus se reía y charlaba acerca de los nombres de Latín y sus más de interminables y tediosos significados. Sirius de vez en cuando lanzaba algún nombre que se parecía más nombres para perros, en serio veía al chico con una especie de mascota. Lucius murmuraba para sí mismo y alguna vez decía nombres franceses; a continuación, Remus interrumpía para decir que dicho nombre era de origen latino y su significado.

Por favor, sácame de aquí...

Tonks, que sólo se reía de todo, solamente se giró al chico e hizo lo que ninguna de los otros grandes idiotas pensaron que sería más simple, le preguntó al muchacho:

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál de estos te gusta más?

—Ninguno —dijo limpiamente, y sólo con esa palabra, la expresión de los tres adultos que se encontraban antes discutiendo entre sí era blanca y un poco decepcionada.

Casi me reí por la escena.

—No puedo aceptar estos nombres —dijo, viéndose rodeado de tantas expresiones desoladas—, porque ninguno de ellos salió de la boca de mi dueño.

Ahora Sirius pensaba aún más que el chico se veía a sí mismo como una mascota, peor aún, como _mi_ mascota. Él quería que simplemente le diera un nombre, ¿qué sigue? ¿Un collar con identificación?

—Vamos, Severus, no seas aguafiestas —Lucius alentó la locura—. Nunca está de más pensar en un nombre para él.

Movidos por el disgusto más profundo, me volví hacia el muchacho y miré profundamente en sus ojos verdes, a través de aquellos horribles gafas.

No pensé mucho, y dije el primer y más simple nombre que me vino a la mente.

—Harry.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron, porque yo no entendía. Y después de unos segundos manteniendo esa extraña expresión, él asiente, sonríe y dice:

—Pues entonces será Harry.

—Aaaah, ¿pero Harry no es nombre de una estrella? —Sirius, por supuesto, con un poco de rencor por no aceptar tener uno de sus nombres, reclamó.

—Si los humanos pueden tener nombres de estrellas, las estrellas pueden tener nombres de humano. —El chico sonríe pícaro—. ¿No cree, señor Si-ri-us?

—... —Sirius queda unos segundos mirando al chico y luego estalla en una alta carcajada muy similar a un ladrido—. Ese es un buen punto, chico, realmente tienes un buen punto.

El resto de la noche no fue muy diferente, Harry era el centro de atención, y a mis amigos les encantaba. No voy a negar que el chico era educado, y haciendo a un lado esa charla extraña sobre estrellas, sabía hablar cómodamente, a pesar de estar en medio de adultos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? —Lupin preguntó en algún momento de la noche.

—Hmm —Parecía pensar. ¡Por el amor de Dios, por la juventud que ese chico exudaba por los poros, aún no debía tener una década y media!—. Realmente, aquí en la tierra se cuentan los años... ¿no? Hmm... Nunca calculé. Cuando se vive tanto, perdemos la noción del tiempo.

¿Fui sólo yo? ¿O toda la mesa también estaban mirando al chico con una gran disposición a cuestionar su cordura por enésima vez esa noche? Pero al parecer eso era el encanto que le vieron.

Locos.

Yo solo ando con locos.

Después no me extraña cuando un chico en la calle comienza a seguirme diciendo que es una estrella.

—Comprensible —Lucius bebió su brandy—. Esa es la misma técnica de Sirius.

—Heeeey —Black se exaltó como si no pudiésemos oír incluso estando de nuestro lado—. Sé muy bien de mi edad. ¡36!

—¿Has visto? —Lucius se alzó de hombros—. Si eso no es un triste ejemplo de la memoria degradada, no sé lo que es.

Todo el mundo en la mesa se rió, pues en verdad, hasta donde puedo recordar, Black, Lupin y yo somos de la misma edad: 39.

—Yo estoy diciendo que tengo 36 —Sirius insiste como si alguien más en la mesa le podía creer.

—Y yo tengo unos orgullosísimos 41 —Lucius lo miró y armado con su sonrisa pícara, hizo a su novio tragar en seco—, y por lo que yo sé, siempre tenía dos años más que tú. —Volvió a beber de su vaso—. Si tu matemática no está tan vieja como tu noción de tiempo, creo que todavía puedes hacer los cálculos.

Harry miró de uno a otro en esa discusión, y cuando se terminó con la aplastante derrota de Black, rompió en una carcajada, tan limpio y brillante...

Vaya, Severus Snape, ¿por casualidad admirabas la risa del chico?

El alcohol debe de haberte subido más rápido de lo esperado.

Sí, alcohol.

Tal vez era el momento de pedir la cuenta.

* * *

 **N.T.** : Lamento la tardanza.

Este capítulo me tomó un poco más de tiempo por la leve dificultad y también porque ya comencé la universidad y no me dio tiempo. He modificado algunos trazos muy pequeños para que se entienda mejor en español. Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Si ven algún error, por favor avísenme, no uso Beta.

Desde este espacio doy un agradecimiento a **Luana Rosette** y unas grandes felicitaciones por esta hermosa historia. ¡ _Obrigado_ , Luana R.!

¡Felices lecturas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada en esto es mío y mucho menos "Harry Potter". Pertenece a J.K Rowling y a **Luana Rosette**.

.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **La Bendición de una Estrella**

* * *

No me quejo por la cuenta, por la forma en que el chico estaba flaco, desde el principio no me esperaba gastar una fortuna. Lo único que me molesta es cómo todo salió como él quería. Él con esa habilidad puede incluso parecer dulce, pero debajo de esa pequeña plaga era un diablo manipulador.

Aun cuando el propio chico dijo a los demás las circunstancias de cómo nos conocimos, ya estaban tan involucrados con el chico que sus reacciones eran más o menos así:

Lupin: Nadie resultó herido al final, pero, por favor, Harry, no vuelvas a engañar a los funcionarios encargados de hacer cumplir la ley. Es posible que algún día los necesites de verdad.

Tonks: ¿Y cómo fue la cara que el tipo de la policía hizo cuando le dijiste que Severus te estaba molestando? ¡Dime, Harry, anda, dime!

Lucius: ¿Recuerdas el nombre del oficial? Tal vez lo tenga en uno de mis cuadernos de pago...

Sirius: Ja, ja, ja, y darle a Harry. Se las arregló para atrapar a Snape en eso.

Ahora me doy cuenta que antes de deshacerme de esa pequeña molestia, tengo que deshacerme de otros cuatro. Después de todo, ¿por qué necesito amigos?

Cuando fuimos a la plaza de estacionamiento, Sirius palmeó la espalda de Harry. Mi amigo parece haberse encariñado de más con el chico.

Al final, Sirius nunca va a crecer, aún.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme. —Le extiende a Harry una tarjeta—. Este es el número de la empresa en Ia que Lucius y yo trabajamos.

—Hmm. —Harry estaba a punto de tomar la tarjeta cuando de un tirón, la arranco de la mano de mi descerebrado amigo.

—Por Dios, Black —Pierdo los estribos—, él es un chico calle que apenas conociste hoy, ¿cómo puedes darle tu tarjeta a él?

—Tienes razón. —Uf... De alguna manera, algo de cordura se mantuvo esta noche—. Ten, Harry, esta tiene escrita mi dirección. —Y le extendió otra, asegurándose de que Harry lo tomara.

—¡Sirius! —exclamo, y viendo que no obtendré resultados, me giro hacia Lucius—. Lucius, por favor, echa un poco de razón en la cabeza de tu novio.

—Creo que a estas alturas, es imposible. —El rubio encendió un cigarrillo—. Tampoco veo nada malo en dar la tarjeta al muchacho.

Cielos, ¿en qué clase de mundo alternativo me enviaron donde nadie parece ver el peligro de entregar su dirección de casa y trabajo a un completo extraño que algunas horas atrás no mostró reparo alguno para mentir y forzar su presencia dentro de una casa QUE NO ES SUYA?

Para el mundo que me quiero bajar.

—Lo siento, Sirius —El chico finalmente se manifiesta después de todo este show—, si Severus no está cómodo con que tenga una de sus tarjetas, la última cosa es llevarlo.

—Querido Harry, podrías ser un poco menos directo. —Sirius tomó la tarjeta que el muchacho regresó—. Un simple "no, gracias" sería suficiente.

—¿En serio? Pues entonces, no, gracias, Sirius. —Sonríe—. A pesar de ser muy amable de su parte, todo lo que quiero puedo recibirlo sólo de Severus.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Sirius casi saltó sobre el chico y lo abrazo—. Luciuuuuuus, vamos a adoptarlo. A pesar del mal gusto para compañías, él es muy lindo.

Una mascota..., sí..., Sirius decidida y incorregiblemente sin duda cree que Harry es una mascota.

—Sirius —Lucius dice en serio, mientras que suelta una nube de humo—, el día en que yo te confíe algo más desarrollado que un helecho... hm..., Mejor, más desarrollado que una planta de frijoles, me puedes hospitalizar, porque no habré estado en mi sano juicio.

—Grandes palabras para escuchar a un compañero —murmura Black sin soltar Harry.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene la intención de permanecer apretando a Harry?

Quiero decir... No es que me importe. Para nada me importa. Aun cuando puede ser el posible rompimiento de uno de los principales bufetes de abogados de Londres –sí, esos dos payasos dirigen toda una empresa y prospera, ¿qué libras y libras de herencia de dos de las más grandes familias tradicionales ingleses hacen?– Lupin suspira solamente después de ver toda la escena, y haciendo caso omiso de los miembros ruidosos de nuestro grupo, se vuelve hacia mí.

—Vamos, Severus, el chico no está nada mal —Lupin aboga al maníaco esquizofrénico, calumniador e invasor de residencias—. ¿Qué no gustas de él?

Tuve una larga lista para replicar, créeme, ella fácilmente se formó en el transcurso de esta noche. Pero ahora, diría que cometí el error de mirar directamente a los ojos del chico que me miraban a través de los brazos de Sirius, esperando mi respuesta.

Y por alguna razón, se me olvidó todo. Mierda.

—Haz lo que quieras —me resigno, dejando que mis hombros cayeran.

Sirius ahora sólo envolvía los hombros de Harry con su brazo y volvió a hablar con Remus y Lucius.

Tonks, cuando se da cuenta de que los demás se distrajeron, me apartó silenciosamente en tanto los cuatro tontos hablaban animados más atrás.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con él? —Por fin alguien que se preocupa por lo que pienso

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —respondo de mal humor—. Le enviaré lejos, si no dice de dónde viene, lo llevaré a una estación de policía, tal vez alguien lo está buscando. Este chico no podría haber surgido de la tierra.

—No —dice riendo, ahogando la risa—, parece haber caído del cielo.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Vamos, Severus, el chico lo es.

—¿Es por qué no fuiste quien casi fue arrestado por abusar sexualmente de un menor de edad? —murmuré para mí mismo

—¿Cómo?

—Nada... ah... —Sacudo mi cabello de manera frustrada—. Creo que al final va a ser más fácil dejar que se quede en casa por unos días. Supongo que cuando se presentó en mi puerta, era un mendigo que inventó una historia tonta para conseguir un techo durante dos o tres días.

Esa fue la mejor teoría que se me ocurrió. Él era un mendigo. Un mendigo que sabe mi nombre. Un mendigo que sabe mi nombre y de mis amigos. Aaay, siento que viene un dolor de cabeza.

—Tonks —Harry se acerca.

Oh, no, no es un dolor de cabeza, era sólo el mocoso. La única diferencia entre ellos es que el dolor de cabeza tiene la decencia de llegar y después de unas horas se va, el mocoso no tiene el mismo sentido de conveniencia.

—Harry, fue un placer conocerte. —Tonks fue muy sincero al decir esto. Voy a vomitar—. Ojalá nos crucemos de nuevo.

—Por supuesto. —Sonríe de nuevo, de esa manera que hizo para seducir a cada uno de los traidores que un día llamé amigos.

—Cierto, cierto —corté lo despedida—. Entra pronto al coche y vamos a casa.

Él me mira fijamente durante unos segundos como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Al parecer, él no esperaba que le dejase pisar de nuevo mi casa tan fácilmente. Si tuviera un par de neuronas más trabajando en ese momento, yo realmente no lo haría.

Volviendo a Tonks, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, como si supiera que era gracias a ella que iba a tener un techo esa noche.

—Usted y Remus son grandes personas. Sé que el niño que tendrán un día será muy bendecido —dijo con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

Casi lo golpeé después de que él dijo esas palabras.

Remus y Tonks han intentado durante años tener un bebé. En los últimos tiempos se apostaron todo a la inseminación artificial, pero sin resultados, y cómo cada intento gastaron una cantidad considerable de dinero, por no hablar de las tensiones y las decepciones que tuvo la pareja, decidieron darse por vencidos. La decisión la tomaron ellos por sí mismos, pero no por ello dejó de ser doloroso.

—Harry —dijo ella en una media voz. Maldito mocoso—, no creo que ese sea un tema en que debas pensar.

—¿Cómo no? Si ustedes están pensando en desistir.

Todos ellos miraron asustados a Remus, que levantó sus manos y dijo en su defensa:

—Yo no he dicho nada al respecto.

—Tengo que pedirles que no lo hagan. —El chico se arrodilló delante de Tonks y apoyó las manos en su vientre—. Por lo que pude ver de ustedes dos, yo no podría decir que haya personas que tendrían más derecho, si no deber, de convertirse en padres.

—Harry, de verdad, te doy gracias por sus palabras —Mi amigo estaba al borde de las lágrimas—, pero...

—Y esto —Harry interrumpe—, es mi bendición. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 —Y Harry besó el vientre delgado delante de él. Él miró hacia arriba y sonrió de esa manera misteriosa, concluí—. Un lugar tan acogedor como este merece la alegría de dar la vida.

Se levantó aún siendo observado por nosotros –silenciosos y desconcertados adultos–, abrió la puerta del pasajero y entró.

Me tomó unos segundos para volver a mí después de esa escena bizarra. Asiento con la cabeza a mis amigos, aún impactados, y me siento al volante. Miro al joven desconocido a mi lado y me pregunto si él entiende el peso de las mismas palabras. Miro en el espejo retrovisor y veo Tonks, aún en pie donde la dejamos, con las manos donde Harry tocó, con Lupin sujetándola por los hombros, ambos llorando. Harry parecía ver la misma imagen con una sonrisa ilusionado.

Sí, él sabía exactamente el peso de sus palabras.


End file.
